Lugia
Lugia (''ルギア Rugia'') es uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir al usar una Poké Ball en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Al salir, se quedará un rato en el campo de batalla para luego salir volando y desaparecer. Instantes después, se colocará al fondo del escenario y usará Aerochorro, en un radio de acción algo corto. El movimiento es muy potente y sale en forma de columna. Perfil Lugia es un Pokémon legendario tipo psíquico/volador de la región Johto, descrito por la Pokédex como el Pokémon Buceo. Lugia es la contraparte de Ho-Oh, el Pokémon Arcoíris. Lugia habita en alguna parte de las Islas Remolino, luego de que la Torre Latón en Ciudad Iris se incendiara. Se dice que sus plumas pueden llegar a ser tan duras como un diamante; también se sabe que, de batir sus alas, puede llegar a causar tormentas muy poderosas. Es un Pokémon al que rara vez se le puede ver. Tiene la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, al salir de la Poké Ball Lugia vuela al fondo del escenario y utiliza su ataque Aerochorro, que puede ser un One-hit K.O. Galería Lugia SSBM.jpg|Lugia en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lugia :Las aguas de las Islas Remolino son el hogar de este legendario pájaro Pokémon. Lugia vive tranquilamente en las más profundas simas abisales por una buena razón: sus poderes de tipo psíquico y volador combinados son tan fuertes que resultan extremadamente peligrosos. Los movimientos especiales de esta colosal criatura incluyen el destructivo ataque aéreo llamado Aerochorro. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Lugia :The waters of the Whirl Islands are home to this legendary Pokémon, whom few have seen. Lugia lives quietly in the deepest ocean trenches for one very good reason: its combined aerial and psychic powers are so strong as to be extremely dangerous. The special moves of this gargantuan creature include the destructive wind assault known as Aeroblast. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lugia aparece también en este juego, usando de nuevo Aerochorro y con la misma posibilidad de hacer One-hit K.O. a cualquier enemigo que le acierte con su ataque. Galería Lugia visto de cerca SSBB.jpg|Lugia en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lugia atacando (1) SSBB.png|Lugia después de aparecer, vuela, se prepara... Lugia atacando (2) SSBB.png|...Y utiliza Aerochorro. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lugia :Un Pokémon Buceo legendario, también conocido como "El guardían de los mares". Tiene la impresionante habilidad de controlar los vientos. Suele pasar el tiempo reposando en el fondo del océano. Es muy poderoso en todos los sentidos, pero su Aerochorro destaca especialmente. Bate las alas con fuerza para centrar su ataque en el punto débil del rival. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''GB: Pokémon Cristal'' Inglés :Lugia :A Diving Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon often referred to as "guardian of the seas," it has the impressive ability to control the wind. Lugia typically spends its time quietly at the bottom of the ocean. Highly powerful in all areas, Lugias's Aeroblast move is especially powerful. It uses strong flapping of its wings to target damage on a foe's weak spot. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''GB: Pokémon Crystal'' Pegatina En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Lugia aparece otra vez en este juego con la misma habilidad de los anteriores, Aerochorro. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Lugia :Pese a ser de tipo Psíquico y Volador, Lugia duerme en el fondo del mar. Dicen que si moviese las alas al despertarse, causaría una tormenta de 40 días. Nadie sabe si eso es cierto, pero a la vista de sus ataques no es una idea descabellada. Vuela tras el escenario y crea un poderoso golpe de viento con su ataque Aerochorro. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata'' (4/2001) :*''NDS: Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver'' (3/2010) Galería ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Lugia (1) SSB4 (3DS).png|Lugia tras ser invocado. Lugia (2) SSB4 (3DS).png|Aerochorro de Lugia. Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Lugia (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lugia al momento de aparecer. Lugia (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lugia lanzando Aerochorro. Greninja y Samus Zero esquivando el Aerochorro de Lugia SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Lugia usando Aerochorro en [[Super Smash Bros. 4|''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U]]. Enlaces externos Véase también